User talk:Alaric Saltzman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nikita Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi I am a huge fan of the show and I will work to try to get some more info to contribute and build pages. Sheckdiesel13 06:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey how do you make these wiki's look so awesome. Great job adding the new details. How do you add a slideshow? Sheckdiesel13 04:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Alaric! KryptoTheSuperdog ktsd 01:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you back Glad to see you back. Ive been doing my best to keep the wiki up to date while you were gone. Btw. Might want to fix the front page. Sheckdiesel13 03:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Live Chat Party I put up a blog on the live chat party. I'll be here for a little bit but I hope you and the other admins have fun and help moderate :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Why have i been blocked on the twighlight i havent done anything ? Why have i been blocked on the vampire diaries wii i havent done anything Stefan-X- 13:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Redjuui redjuui was doing it aswell that picture thats on elenas template i put on and somebody changed it this morning and do i have rollback becous i can undo things Redjuui was doing it aswell and u see that picture on her template now i put it on and somebody changed it Stefan-X- 13:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So did u like the Species or werewolf template? What do u mean ? Stefan-X- 14:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why am i still blocked??? and did u like my template and what was that mediafire thing becouse it wouldnt lwt me do anything Stefan-X- 14:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why am i still bloked? Stefan-X- 14:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why am i still blocked Stefan-X- 14:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ive done my 2 houtrs thoe look You cannot add a comment to the article. '''Your user name or IP address has been blocked.' 'The block was made by Alaric Saltzman.' *Reason given: Removing content from pages: Removing pictures from character pages..'' *''Start of block: 13:14, October 1, 2011'' *''Expiry of block: 15:14, October 1, 2011'' *''Intended blockee: CharmeRuler'' *''Block ID: #60'' *''Current IP address: 81.151.164.160'' You can contact Alaric Saltzman or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. * ''Start of block: 13:14, October 1, 2011 * * * Expiry of block: 15:14, October 1, 2011 * Its been 3 hours and im still blocked .? Stefan-X- 15:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Im still blocked after 3n hours Hey there, I'm new to this wiki but I love Nikita and I just wanted to tell you that I love this wiki, and the pictures in particular :) Marianne mione 16:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nikita Live Chat Hi there! With a new season about to begin, it might be cool if there was a live chat party for the premiere of Nikita's Season 3 like I suggested for Vampire Diaries. Just an idea :) (Wiki looks great btw!) Grace 18:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah feel free to do that. :) [[User:Alaric Saltzman| '''Alaric Saltzman' ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 22:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC)